Sights Set On You
by Sakuraangel1327
Summary: It all started with a club, alcohol and an intoxicated decision. It all ended with someone sneaking out at the crack of dawn and two others hunting her down. They had their sights set on her and weren't about to let her leave them. NaruSasuSaku


**I'm hoping this will make Masquerade happy, ;) And everyone else of course. I have hit a snag on my other stories, but by no means have I given up on them. Patience is all that is needed. This one came to me in a dream (yes, makes you wonder what the hell I think about before going to bed). Enjoy**

**Sights Set on You**

In all my 23 years I have never _ever_ experienced anything like what I felt that Friday night. Even now, the thought of the events of that night sends shivers up and down my spine. If Ino ever found out… I don't even want to think about it. She wouldn't believe it. I can hardly believe it myself. The things we did… the things that happened. Unbelievable. Especially coming from me, I am a teacher's pet. The girl who never broke the rules and went through school practically invisible if not for Ino; the class princess. I was the nerd, the geek.

It wasn't that I wasn't pretty, I don't think I am that bad looking, it was because I never went to parties, I never socialised outside the classroom. I spent all my time studying, just so I could get into medical school. So I could save the lives of others. I was already under the apprenticeship of the legendary Dr Tsunade, because of my unblemished marks and class attendance. I don't think I have ever actually taken a sick day, now that I think about it. Maybe it was my willpower that warded away the illnesses.

Either way, I was working a 72 hour week at the Konoha private hospital, under guidance from the doctor that most people had never even had the privilege to meet, yet alone be able to train under. This many hours spent at the hospital, as well as many more spent on my studies hardly allowed for a romantic life. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't a virgin. I had a boyfriend for a year or so back in college, Lee, but things didn't work out. I had also had a few flings here and now, when I had needed to let loose some of my frustration, but who hasn't?

That night after the club had been different to anything I had ever experienced. It was… mind-blowing…

* * *

Ino had finally convinced me to go out clubbing with her, after having spent practically 3 months with no contact with her she finally got fed up and came to my apartment. She had practically raped me as she threw me into some of the clothes she had bought for me for my 21st birthday, but I'd just thrown to the back of my closet cause there was no way I would ever wear them. So there I was, my shoulder length pink hair thrown up into a small messy bun that Ino had also said gave me the after-sex look, and my eyes darkened by some of my limited make up utensils; simple charcoal eye shadow and some eyeliner.

Against my arguments and complaints she had squeezed me into a mid thigh, strapless tight red dress, and red killer pumps that were likely to get my killed. A simple silver chain had practically strangled me as she put it on me, followed my dangling silver diamond earrings that I wrestled away from Ino so I could at least put _those_ on myself.

Looking in the mirror I felt both shocked at how good I looked and disgusted at how sluttish I also looked. I mean seriously, who would take me seriously in this getup? Ino didn't allow me to even have another thought before she began pushing me out the door. I had enough time to grab a small red purse that matched the dress and a long black coat (so I could have at least a little protection against the cold) before I was shoved down the stairs and into a cab waiting at the bottom. I didn't like sitting the cab, my dress (if it could even be called that) kept rising up, and the dirty old geezer in the front seat kept looking at me through the mirror. Talk about feeling dirty. Ino didn't even seem to care, as her purple off the shoulder clingy dress rose up as she turned to me and chatted, showing off a slight amount of her butt cheek. Real ladylike that Ino how did we ever become friends?

* * *

The loud music vibrating inside the large club was heard streets down where I had the window down in the taxi. I was sure to go deaf by the end of the night. Why did I ever agree to this?

"Come on forehead, time to get our party on!" Ino whooped straight into my ear, beginning the phase of my deafness. I just groaned as she yanked me out of the car and pinned me to the wall before practically choking me as she poked me with a lip gloss stick. "Hold still, damnit!" Oh yeah, cause that's going to happen while I'm being molested by a crazy blonde chick.

I hardly had time to gag on the strong candyfloss flavour before she was yanking me along again, straight past the long line of people waiting to get access into the club and up to the large security guard blocking the entrance.

"Hey babe," his familiar deep voice had me grinning as Ino laid a heated kiss to his lips. I guess there were perks to having your best friend's boyfriend being the bouncer to the most popular club in Konoha.

"Come find me in your break, Chouji," Ino said seductively as she swayed her hips away into the club. I just scoffed at her party girl antics as I was once again dragged away. It was all I could do so I didn't fall flat onto my face.

My coat was taken at the entrance, as was my purse, and then we were out on the dance floor. Bodies grinding and sweat glistening everywhere. I had to admit, I had missed this. If there was one thing I knew to do, it was dance. But first, a drink… or two.

* * *

Ino and I sat at the bar, me trying to close my legs so no one could see anything I didn't want them to, and Ino practically inhaling her cherry martinis. I was steadily working on my third cranberry and lime sparkler. I could never get enough of that bitter, yet sweet drink. Though, I knew I had to take my time on my alcohol consumption, knowing our easy it was for me to get intoxicated. So as I swirled the complementary cherry by the toothpick I glanced around the room, seeing if there was anyone there I could take out my 'frustration' on. I was looking for maybe 10 seconds before I felt a hot flush run through my body, feeling eyes on my body. Inconspicuously, I swivelled around to face the bar, resting my chin in my hand as I glanced out of the corner of eye to see if I could determine who it was that made my body heat up with just a gaze. That was someone to take home to vent my frustrations on surely.

I had just finished my drink when I saw them. Two sets of eyes were staring at me from the corner of the bar; one belonging to a tall mysterious dark haired dark eyed man, and the other belonging to a muscular blonde haired blue eyed man. I shivered at the intensity of their gaze before slipping a quick word to the now drunk Ino gluing her lips to Chouji's as if he was her last lifeline. I made my way to the dance floor, keeping well to the outside so they could easily see me and get to me if need be before I began to sway my hips to the music. My arms reached to the ceiling as I moved side to side, my arms coming down to move against my body in the way in which I knew no man could resist.

And no man did. Hardly moments later I felt a set of arms rest at my hips, pulling me back so I flush against his body, and another set moved to my waist, just under my breasts, slowly caressing my skin. I knew before I looked that they were the men I had seen at the bar, and I wasn't disappointed. I wrapped a leg around the waist in front of me, making the dark haired man grunt, as I ground against his obvious bulge in his pants. I don't know if it was the alcohol, or if I had just decided that I needed to be a little dangerous once in a while, but I was enjoying myself, even as I was ground against the two guys, swaying my head side to side as I danced. It must have been coincidence, but our dancing become more erotic, Miley Cyrus's 'Can't be Tamed' song came on. I laughed outright at how fitting it was before gasping as a large hand gripped my ass, lifting me off the ground so I was completely squished between two obviously large erections. My wide eyes caught lust-filled onyx eyes before closing in ecstasy as a mouth came down on the side of my neck, sucking at one of the most sensitive spots on my body. Lee, even in the 1 and a half years we dated, never found that spot.

Spots danced behind my eyelids as I was pushed against the dark-haired man's manhood time again and again, my bundle of nerves being rubbed by the roughness of his zipper again and again. I couldn't hold in my low moans as pleasure shot through my body. A chuckle in front of me had me opening my eyes to half lid. The dark haired man in front of me was smirking, probably at my wanton reaction, but at that moment I seriously couldn't care less. I hadn't been laid in months, and quite honestly the thought of lying with either of these men wasn't unpleasing in the slightest. The hand wrapped in the blonde's hair behind me as he kissed my neck and collarbone tightened as I leaned in to whisper in the dark-haired man's ear.

"Get out of here?" My lips teased with his earlobe as I awaited an answer. I hardly had to wait long before his grip tightened on my bottom as he pulled me even closer to him (which I didn't think was possible) and growled in my ear. Slowly, rubbing my body down his, he placed me on the ground, where I teetered for a moment at the loss of contact, but was soon pulled into the blonde's chest as he walked me out. Only half paying attention to my surroundings I realised I had to tell Ino I was leaving, but as the blonde began to play with my earlobes again that thought flew right from my mind.

Though, luckily I had enough sense to grab my coat and bag before I was pulled off my feet into the thick arms of the blonde. Soon after, I was placed into the back seat of a taxi with my legs straddling the hips of the pale dark-haired man. I didn't even care that my dress had risen up over my red g-string (it was the only underwear that wouldn't show lines through my dress) as I rocked on his lap, my lips finally claimed by the blonde's deep sensual kiss. I panted slightly as I pulled away from his demanding lips to breathe, before I was pulled back by a hand to the back of my head, pulling out my hair band so my hair floated down around my shoulders. Using my hand, I trailed a teasing line from the top of the dark-haired man's chest down to where we were slightly connected, fluttering butterfly caresses to his manhood making him grunt under me. I smirked into the blonde's kiss as my other hand went to the inside of his button shirt, pressing against the panes of his six pack. I was practically drooling at the thought of the both of them naked.

We ignored the uncomfortable cough from the driver as things got more heated, with the blonde now trailing kisses down my collarbone to the top of my chest. It only occurred to me then that I didn't know their names, which should have shocked me, but only instilled curiosity.

"Sakura," I breathed into the air, my head turned up to the roof as they attacked me with hands and lips.

"Naruto" "Sasuke" Two voices spoke, both deep and husky, lust obviously lacing their voices as they spoke their names. I began to reply with 'nice to meet you', but right then the taxi stopped outside a huge mansion and the taxi driver began stuttering to say that we had arrived. I hardly paid him heed as the blonde helped me out of the car, one of my hands pulling down my dress to a more decent length.

"Here's your money, the show was free," Sasuke's comment had me blushing, but before I could say anything in complaint the blonde had pushed me into the surrounding wall, reaching between my legs to play with my already wet panties. I cried out loudly in surprise before his tongue was moving slowly in my mouth, reaching every corner and crevice. I could hardly think as pleasure rocked my body.

"At least get her inside, dobe," hands moved Naruto away, but before I could hit the ground I was pulled over a shoulder, my dress now resting somewhere under my breasts. I panted in exhaustion as I tried to gain back strength from the mind-blowing kiss the blonde had delivered to me, so I didn't feel as my underwear was pulled down my legs and thrown somewhere in one of the rooms as we moved up the stairs. I looked down to see a tight jean clad buttocks making me lick my lips in desire before I looked up to catch the dark cerulean gaze of Naruto walking behind us. I held out my arms and wriggled the little bit to get the dress over Sasuke's shoulder and hinted to Naruto with my eyes. He took the hint and grabbed the sides of the dress, pulling it over my head so my breasts fell out of the dress and hit the back of Sasuke's shoulder, making him stumble as he walked down a hallway. My breasts had always been large, which made it unfortunate when I tried to study and all the boys in the room would try to sneak a look down my conservative t-shirts.

A light tap, enough for me to feel it without it being painful, to my bottom had me squeaking, and the blonde chuckling. That was obviously payback for distracting Sasuke with the feel of my chest against his back.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, but had probably only been minutes, I was placed on the ground once again, my bag and coat dropping to a chair to the side of the… bed. Holy crap, it was huge! Could easily fit 10 people across it comfortably, but before I could glance around the rest of the room I was pulled forwards into a bare chest, my lips meshing with hard demanding lips as hands went to my thighs, pulling them apart. I wasn't quite sure why before I felt curious fingers at my entrance, playing with my folds before entering me, inch by inch. My cries were swallowed by Sasuke's own lips as he pressed harder against me, his grip unwavering as he pulled my legs apart even farther until I was on my tiptoes.

I was about to complain that I was uncomfortable before the fingers probing me pulled away and I was pulled backwards away from Sasuke, and fell onto the bed, my chest bouncing as I landed and jumped on the bed with the springs. My eyes opened to see two _very_ naked men gazing at my chest as it stopped its jiggling. I would have been ashamed if not for the fact I was extremely horny at that point and all I wanted was for them to screw me.

I gasped as they practically pounced on me, ones lips attacking my collarbone as the other attacked my stomach, pressing love bites on every inch of my skin. I writhed on the bed as time passed and still they hadn't touched where I really wanted them to. Naruto's soft lips circled my areola never sucking at the nipple like I needed to him, and Sasuke's harsh biting and licking never touched my womanhood as he attacked my thighs ruthlessly, leaving me a heaving mess.

"_Please._ Please!" I cried as I tried to wriggle my way to where I wanted them while simultaneously pushing on their heads. I was desperate, but all that did was make them pull away until I stopped moving. By then I was practically sobbing from their teasing, but knowing they were very stubborn I stilled my movements, instead moving me hands to either side of me to grip the black satin sheets. My eyes shut; I tried to ignore their actions and focused on reciting all 206 bones in the human body. I got to the phalanges before a hard suck to my clitoris had me bowing off the bed in surprise. I glanced down to see angry dark eyes as he began to attack my completely red and wet thighs. I guess ignoring them wasn't the answer either. Back to begging them

"Please, I can't stand anymore! I need release!" My voice was quiet, but full of pain as tears trailed down my face. Two sets of eyes watched me writhe in agony, before twin sets of cheshire grins appeared on their faces. I was just about to bring myself to release with my own fingers when a hot tongue forced itself inside of me without relent, making me gasp and grip the sheets as my thighs trembled at his onslaught. I almost lost it when another mouth suckled at my breast while a hand pinched my neglected nipple. A harsh suck to my now engorged bundle of nerves sent me crying over the edge. My entire bottom half pulled off the bed as my body shuddered in ecstasy. That had to have been the strongest orgasm I have ever had in my lifetime, and that had only been with their mouths. Imagining their members inside me quickly had me heating up again as I groaned, reaching for the closest head, which happened to be the blonde's and spoke,

"My turn," I panted in his ear, my voice coming out rushed as I yanked on his head in need. I rolled over on top of him as he looked at me in surprise, before I reached behind me and pulled Sasuke up next to Naruto, so his legs were up next to the blonde's head.

Hurriedly I reached between us, grasping his twitching member and guiding it inside me as I slowly sat onto his thighs. I couldn't believe I could actually fit him inside me without ripping. As it was I was in slight pain as I pressed against his chest, trying to get comfortable as I breathed heavily through the stretching pain. His hands soothed me as they glided up and down my sides as I began to become accustomed to his entrance into me. I rocked my hips sending tendrils of pleasure throughout my body as I rubbed my clitoris against his lower stomach. His echoing deep moans of pleasure made me know I was doing something right.

Grinning, I leant across Naruto to reach Sasuke where he had been sitting up watching the show, and licked the end of his penis, automatically releasing some precum as he fell back on the bed in surprise. I echoed his surprise as I felt one of my breasts be engulfed by Naruto warm moist mouth as I rocked back and forth on his member. It was like a cycle; I moved back on his penis and Sasuke's member came part way out of my mouth, I moved forwards on Naruto and I deep-throated him. Naruto's hands made quick work as he squeezed, bit, and suckled my breasts. It was only moments later before I came again, my body shuddering on top of Naruto as I let go of Sasuke's penis with a pop as I cried out in pleasure, my eyes squeezed shut. My cries became louder as Naruto nimble fingers twisted and rubbed my clitoris, prolonging my orgasm until I was writhing mess on top of him, sobbing at how strongly affected I was.

"Now, that's not fair. You have two up on us," Naruto's mischievous voice had me shuddering at what it promised as he began moving my hips up and down this time. A loud squelching noise sounded in the room only fuelling my lust as I grabbed Sasuke cock again, deep-throating it and squeezing the base as well as playing with his sacks as Naruto continued his onslaught on my clitoris and breasts. It didn't take long before I reached orgasm again, this time bringing the two boys with me.

After my third orgasm I was exhausted, collapsing on top of Naruto. I was almost asleep before two hands pulled me off of Naruto as his limp member slipped from my embrace along with some of his cum. They placed me on my back, pulling my legs up so I was nearly folded in two before hips rocked into mine, sending his cock straight into my entrance and hitting my cervix. My screams echoed around the room as Sasuke began smashing his hips into mine over and over without mercy. His animalistic growls only fuelled my fear and excitement as he pounded into me over and over.

A hand on my chin forced my head to the side. I didn't open my eyes until something wet and cold was pushed against my lips. Naruto's limp cock was right in front of my face, his hands gently caressing the back of my head, obviously giving me a choice in what I intended to do unlike Sasuke who hadn't slowed or softened his blows as he reached places inside me no one has ever reached before.

Making sure not to bite him I gently opened my mouth and engulfed him, tasting my own juices mixed with his own as I felt him become hard inside my mouth, a new feeling I didn't know if I hated. Sucking and licking I felt him move my head back and forth even as another orgasm rocked through me, almost making me pass out if not for the insistent pounding into my cervix. I was going to be so sore in the morning.

I sucked harder as I felt more precum escape from Naruto's hardened member and his groans grow louder before he yanked my head forward almost unconsciously as he emptied his seed into my mouth. Unfortunately I wasn't able to swallow it all and some dribbled down the corner of my mouth as I coughed at the feeling of being that deeply deep-throated before letting out a loud scream as a hand pinched my clit at the same time another hand and mouth descended on my stiff nipples.

I came again harder than I had before becoming limp as I heard a loud roar sound from the stilled man above me before feeling a wet pressure inside my womanhood as he ejaculated right against my cervix. I hardly felt him as he collapsed onto me until a voice saying move roughly pushed him off me and next to me where he burrowed into my chest. My vision got dimmer as my entire body shook with the aftermath of the strongest and longest orgasms I had ever experienced as two different chuckles came from either man. If not for the loss of response in my limbs I would have hit them for sounding so cocky as both men curled up on either side of me, moving me to a less damp part of the bed.

It was then; cocooned by two men I had fallen asleep and had the best night's sleep I had had in a long time. The waking up the next morning was when it hit me.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open as a sudden urge to relieve myself hit home hard. Memories came rushing back as I saw a tuft of blonde hair against my chest and another bunch of dark hair on my shoulder.

'_Shit!'_ I couldn't help my panic at how I would get out of this one. Sleeping with two men… what kind of slut was I? I must have been piss drunk, but even as I thought it I knew I hadn't been because I could easily remember all the events of the night before, not to mention the lack of hangover. But what if they had been so drunk that the sight of me this morning would bring back the knowledge that this had all just been a huge mistake? I don't think I could take that rejection.

Another persistent pressure in my bladder had me wriggling out of the bed and into a huge ensuite where I quickly relieve myself and washed my face, quickly rubbing away where the eyeliner and eye shadow had smudged before re-entering the room where the two men still slumbered.

I bit my lip in nervousness as I began to search for my clothes. I had to get out of there before they awoke. Reaching down to pick up my coat I had just spotted a sharp throbbing from the space between my two legs had me groaning in pain. It ached like a healing bone. I hissed in pain as I slowly rubbed my hand over the flesh in sympathy before reaching down for my shoes and bag, double-checking that the two men were asleep and made my way down the corridor. It was amazing I even got to the front door, considering how large the house was, if it could even be called that. I spotted my dress flung over a couch and quickly shimmied into it, throwing the coat over the top as I tried to find my underwear.

A door slamming from overhead had fear overtaking my body as I relinquished my looking for my underwear and ran out the door, buttoning my coat as I ran, my high heels swinging in my hand. Luckily, and I am seriously shocked at my luck, a taxi was cruising down the road right outside the mansion. As it stopped I chanced a glance back up at the mansion, and what I saw had my blood run cold. Two figures stood in the window, only pants riding their hips as they stared down at me. Yelping in fear, I quickly jumped in the taxi and told him to drive.

My hands shook as I made the long trip home. The night had been fun, unbearably intoxicating and unforgettable, but what man thinks highly of a girl that would have pleasured two men at the same time without complaint. Sighing in regret I watched as people went by unworried by my problems.

As soon as I got home I stripped off my clothing and fell in the shower, scrubbing away the dried cum on my legs and washed my hair. As the shower grew cold I was still in there sobbing as I realised I missed them. Two men I had met at a club and had a one night stand with and I missed them. Maybe they were just _that_ good.

* * *

And so that brings us back to the present. It had been a month since then, and I had been working my butt of with my studies, taking extra shifts at the hospital to keep my mind off cerulean and onyx eyes. I never returned to the club no matter how much Ino insisted; I couldn't. Therefore I pushed myself into my studies, working long hours and crashing at home afterwards. It was a long endless cycle. I hardly had enough time to go shopping to feed myself, I usually just dropped by one of the drive through coffee shops on the way to work and picked up myself some breakfast and a coffee on the go.

I ignored Ino's questions as to where I had gone and why I didn't return. How could I explain something to her that not even I knew myself? I had never believed in true love, always believing at some point either partner would cheat or fall out of love with the other. And yet I couldn't stop thinking about the two men I had known for all of a night. Their hands, their lips, their sweet whispering and their eyes. So different, opposites even, but they came together to give her unbelievable pleasure that gave her shivers till the day even after so many weeks had passed. Maybe she was just a nympho.

* * *

These were the thoughts I always had swimming around in my head, so when that fated day came I couldn't believe my eyes. I had just finished a 48 hour shift and all I wanted to do was go home and curl up into a ball and sleep for days. I was so tired I could hardly see 3 feet in front of myself as I stumbled down the road onto the taxi waiting dock. I sat on the bench and shut my eyes to see if I could just rest my eyes until the taxi came, so I never saw as someone came up behind me and placed a hand over my mouth lifting me effortlessly into the air and pushing me into a car. I tried to scream, but the hand over my mouth stopped a single sound from escaping, and then when I tried to bite his fingers another hand clenched on my jaw, keeping my mouth open. I gagged as something ball-like was placed into my mouth and latched at the back of my head. I was wide awake and petrified as my hands were tied behind my back and a blindfold was placed around my head.

"You didn't think we were just going to let you go, did you?" A familiar husky voice in my ear had my nerves racing as I began bucking against his body, trying to get loose.

"We've had our sights set on you for a long time." Great they are stalkers, just what I need. I tried to reply, to say that they were crazy, but all that came out was a whole lot of gibberish as I tried to talk around the ball gag. I was going to be raped and made into someone's sex toy I can see it now. Why didn't I listen to Tsunade and just go home when I was meant to?

Tears raced down my cheeks as the car stopped and I was pulled from the car and over someone's shoulder. I was never going to see any of my friends again. I was never going to get the chance to get married and have children. I was going to die here, where ever here was and no one would be the wiser.

"Teme, you made her cry!" A shout had me coming out of my thoughts as I was placed down on something soft. Hands pulled away the blindfold and I blinked against the sudden light before scurrying back away from the two figures in front of me. My hands came up and ripped away the ball gag and threw it to the far end of the room, saliva coating it. I wiped my mouth as I looked for an escape route. I hardly made it off the bed before a body covered mine, pulled my back flush against theirs as they lay propped up against the head board. I struggled, only to get restrained even tighter. I gave up and slumped against them.

"That's our girl," someone cooed into my ear. A different voice than before, but still familiar.

"We searched for weeks for you, Sakura. You shouldn't have run from us. We laid claim on you that night." My head shot up at the familiar words.

"S-Sasuke?" I couldn't believe my eyes. Standing in front of me was the dark haired, dark eyed man I had been dreaming about for weeks, missing him with all my heart. A grunt from behind me had me turning to see blonde hair and glittering blue eyes. "Naruto!" There sitting behind me was the other man I had been dreaming about and missing with all my heart.

"You should never have run from us, Sakura," he repeated the words, getting closer and closer to me, but I couldn't seem to gather the will to be afraid as happiness swelled in my chest. They had come after me. "You need to be punished for your insolence." His last words made me gulp as I was yanked up from Naruto's embrace and my clothes practically ripped off me before being bent over someone's lap. Two fingers were plunged straight into my entrance with little warning, saliva used as a lubricant. I gasped and tried to wiggle away, but stopped as I felt a hand come down hard on my left cheek. He had spanked me!

Whimpering, I tried to get away from the relentless spanks, but couldn't get far as I was restrained by two hands, one belonging to each man as the slaps to my rear kept coming, the two fingers inside me thrusting in time with the slaps, bringing me both pain and pleasure. I knew from the strength behind the slaps that my arse would be incredibly red for a long time coming.

"Stop, please, I'm sorry!" I cried as heat and pain radiated from my poor bottom. They ignored me as they continued, squelching and slapping sounds echoing around the room. My sobs soon joined them.

"You aren't going to ever run from us again are you?" Sasuke's deep voice vibrated from his chest to my back as he leant over me.

"No, I'm yours. I'll never run away again!" Tears ran freely down my face now as I sniffled pathetically. I was not this snivelling weak girl, I was a strong independent woman, but these two men made me feel like a little girl again, needing protection and getting punished when I disobeyed orders.

Finally the pain stopped and the fingers withdraw from my entrance, juices trailing down my thighs as my entire body shuddered from the onslaught.

"Good girl, but you still need to be punished for running away," Sasuke said it as if simply stating the obvious before I was pushed off his lap and onto the bed, my knees against the floor and my upper body pressed into the mattress. As I felt some one settle behind me I couldn't help the smile that made its way to my face as a single thought entered my mind; Just wait till Ino found out about this. Then everything flew from my mind as the two men showed me just how they punished bad girls.

Gasps, grunts, moans and the slick sound of skin slapping against skin were the only sounds echoing around the room for hours that night and well into the morning. One thing was for sure; I would never be running away again. I don't think I would even be able to walk for days after this.

* * *

**So how did everyone like my juicy story? The storyline was a little strange I guess, but I liked it. Tell me what you all think. :)**


End file.
